Watch my back, CHAPTER 4: route 4
by Sean pizza
Summary: Jasmine is getting chased by a crowd of perverted 30 year old men. Will she escape? Or will she fall to the dirty minds of the men of Castelia city?


Why does humanity go on? I mean, when we started we had nothing, but in a way, we were happy. But every human evolved into the monsters we are today. As they developed, they made deadly sins, one of these sins being lust. Lust, that is what I saw in the crowd of drooling males before me.

* * *

It was true that before I had this outfit on I was technically naked with human private parts bulging out of me, but now I feel worse. It is not long before one of the males had an idea pop into their heads, a bad idea, a lustful idea. Eventually one of the males began to walk slowly towards me, then another did, and another, then a couple more. "I...Its like my dreams have come reality." One of them says. "No way, I have been dreaming of this moment more than you! I get that sexy Lucario!" Another said. "No way!" Then they all at once began to rush towards me. I immediately took off running away from the sick assholes chasing me.

 _"Are you sure that this plan will work Sean? I mean I didn't really want to do this and we didn't have to make her look all perverted!" "I am sure that this will work! She has to re-learn this move!" "Alright, I just hope she gets out in one piece."_

I continue to run frantically around the city with the perverted crowd hot on my long, blue tail. If I ever get out of this nightmare alive, I am going to kill that god damn fucking electric type. I look back behind me and I see most of the men are catching up to my speed. I can see an exit up ahead but it is too far away and they are getting faster than me. No, I...I DONT WANT TO GET RAPED BY HUMANS! PLEASE GOD NO, PLEASE NO, NOOOOOOOO!

I feel air rush past my face quickly and I collapse to the ground. I close my eyes and wait for my deadly demise.

...

...

...

Nothing...

Nothing is happening...

I open my eyes and slowly pick myself up, getting a better look at my surroundings. I am in between a row of tall buildings. Beside me are various dumpsters and street posts, along with the additional city rattata and garbage bag. I am in some sort of alleyway. I look behind me and in the distance a few hundred metres away I see the same crowd of lust-hungry males. As mad and afraid as I am now, my curiosity still gets the better of me. I begin to run up to the crowd, but then, my vision is surrounded by a white light and I see things like they were before, but with the aura inside of me. In just a few seconds I find myself at the corner of the alleyway in just 1 second. I look back behind me and see the dumpsters and lamp posts where I usually was. It is at least 3-hundred meters away from me. How did I get here so fast?

I don't remember running that fast every before, I felt so extreme. Extreme...extreme...extreme...where do I remember that word from? Hmm...extreme... EXTREME SPEED! I remember how to use the move "Extreme Speed"! That is how I got past the crowd of perverts. I must have wanted to get away so badly that my mind instantly remembered the move. That is awesome! But back to the problem at hand. I peek behind the corner and see the crowd of men looking all around in every direction with a confused expression on all their faces. "Where did it go? How did that Lucario escape?" "I think it went this way!" One man says pointing off into the street. All of the males then rush off in that direction.

I then see Sean, the Electivire, Gary and the other familiar Pokemon creep on the streets and run up to me. The Zoroark runs up to me and puts a towel around me. "I am sorry, I didn't want to do this but it was the only idea we had!" She says "Yeah, we didn't intend to put you through that, but damn, you did a good job of clearing the city!" The Electivire says chuckling to himself. I then stomp up to him with a face of anger, and pull my fists back and give him massive, strong punches in the jaw.

Sean then floats over to Gary and puts his clothed hands over Gary's ears. "This could get ugly."

"HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME DO THIS!? I NEARLY GOT FUCKING RAPED BY THOSE PERVERTED MEN! WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU PEICE OF SHIT!?" "JASMINE, WAIT! We all made you like that, we all share the blame for this! Also most of us had a Lillipup biting our legs half of the time we were doing it. So please, don't kill him. Also, uh...by beating him up, you re-learned Close Combat, so that should count for something." "I...I...I...Uhg fine then. But if you use me as bait again, I WILL KILL YOU!" "Got it from now on!" The Electivire quickly says. I release him from my grasp.

"Good, now as our apology we got you what the humans call: "clothes"." The Zoroark says handing me a few leather items. I take off the milk-soaked bra while noone is looking and slip on the clean one. I also replace the wet panties I have on and put the clean ones over my vagina. I then take the black shirt, grey jacket, black socks, sneakers, and navy blue jeans and slip them onto my body.

"Well, um...how do I look?" I ask the Zoroark. "Hmm, bland, but still beautiful." I smile at her. "Well, I am glad that we have buried the hatchet, hopefully. Let's continue on." Sean says to all of us. "Are you still mad Mama?" Gary asks me. "Yes, I am still mad, but I'll learn to control my anger."

We walk a long the alleyway passing the dumpsters and lamp posts I said about earlier, until we come to a clearing. It is circular, with lamp posts on the edges, and a large fountain in the middle. A couple of us rush over to the fountain and wash our faces. I scrub my fave until all of the milk is out of it. "Okay, route 4 is known for having countless sandstorms, so how are we going to get through it?" "I don't know, we'll just have to endure it." "I guess, I mean, there's no other alternative, right?" "Yeah..."

We finish up cleaning our faces, to then continue down the street. "Hey Jasmine, once again, I wanted to say sorry for putting thou up as a distraction." "Why was 'putting me in a perverted outfit' your first idea?" "Well, the Electivire's first idea was to cover you in milk, completely naked, but I made him change his mind to put clothes on you." "Am I supposed to thank you for that?" "No, it's just, well you did look beautiful, but I didn't want the humans to see you naked. I actually did have a back-up plan. If they got too close to you I would burn all of them, but I dint want to hurt anyone." "Okay then, thank you for telling me that, and you better find out a way to reverse my...condition." "I will." I still don't trust him, but he is helping all of these Pokemon to get their lives back. Plus, he did have a backup plan, so he cared for me when he changed the mind of th...wait, did he call me beautiful? I think I heard him call me that. Ah, my mind is probably just playing tricks on me.

We keep walking on until we come to the gate, the gate to route 4. "Well, here we are, hold your breaths and don't let the sand get in your eyes." We walk through the air-lock, into the sandy path.

It hasn't been 3 minutes and a strong gust of sand blows us all to the ground. "The storm is rougher than other days! Come on, we need to keep going!" Sean shouts trying to help get us up. We keep treading through the sandy terrain getting knocked over countless times. I shoved Gary in my jacket because his eyes couldn't take this storm.

"I CANT SEE A THING! HOW ARE WE GONNA GET THROUGH THIS?" "JUST KEEP GOING! Hey, look! There's a house up there!" We immediately hear his words and rush towards the house. We collapse in it panting and coughing out sand. "There's no way I'm going back out there! Well die if we go on!" Says a Heatmor wiping the clumps of sand off his face. "Well I don't see any of you getting any big ideas! Besides, where can you go in the middle of a sandstorm!?" Sean says back wiping the sand from his face. "Hey! You're the one who got us into this fucking mess, so you are responsible to get us out!" "I don't know okay! I don't know how we're gonna get through this. Three of us are fire-types and one of us is electric, so this will be tough."

" **Need help?** " A voice says. We turn around, but we see nothing. "WHO SAID THAT?" The other Heatmor shouts. Then we see a shadowy figure emerge out from the storm. It then walks into the room we are in. "Mommy, I'm scared." Gary whispers to me. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." I say to him looking up at the strange figure. The thing is hard to see, but in time, it's full picture emerges. It is a small, crimson red cloud.

"C-code 19..." Sean stutters in worry. " **Do not worry Sean, Jasmine, Gary, Edmund, Terrence, Katherine and Oliver. I am here to assist you.** " "How could you help us? And how is it that you know my name and everyone else's?" The Electivire says, or as the figure said, Terrence. " **Just one thing, don't hold your breath.** " "What do you mean?" The cloud says nothing.

Then the cloud charges towards us at a great speed. We don't have time to react and cover our eyes before the cloud crashes into us. But it then dissapears. Nothing has changed, all of us are still in one piece. "What...what just happened?" "I...don't know. What DID just happen?" "Uhg, maybe we imagined it, these sandstorms can make us see some crazy shit." "Whatever, let's try and get through this okay?" "Okay then."

We all finish cleaning the sand off of ourselfs and we walk up to the door to outside. "Okay, we all ready?" "Yes, let's go." "Okay." Then with one shove we all rush out the door and rush down the street, but...something is different.

I don't feel the sand on my face. I then see it. Surrounding us, and the others, is a light blue bubble, protecting us from the storm. When the sand hits the bubble, it bounces off. "What? This is too strange." "I guess that cloud did do something after all."

We are still weirded out by this, but if this is an easier way to pass through the sandstorm, then I'm not complaining. We continue down the path of route 4. With the air bubble surrounding us, we get a way better view of the buildings on the route. Why did that...THING help us? And what is this Code 19? Uhg, that shouldn't matter now." We keep going on until we come to a giant, 30-foot high gate with an icon of a cone on it. "What is this?" The Heatmor (or technically Oliver) asked. "It used to be called 'Join Avenue', now somebody renamed it to 'UnovAvenue'. It's a shopping mall." Sean answers. "Wait, a SHOPPING MALL? Those are crowded with people! How are we going to get through!?" The Zoroark (or technically Katherine) asked. "I don't know, this is tricky, and we can't use Jasmine again, she won't fall for the same trick twice, I don't know what we'll do."

"Hey, how about we use that thing?" The Electivire (or technically Terence. You know what f this I'm just gonna say the real names of the Pokemon and not put this crap in brackets anymore) states."What thing?" I ask turning around. "That! What do you all think?" Terence says. "Hmm, yeah that could work, how about it guys?" "Oh yeah, that thing could be useful, but are you sure that will work?" "It's better than knocking out a Lucario and putting her in a slutty outfit." "Okay, let's do it!"


End file.
